Sir Sonic The Hedgehog: Una vuelta al mundo
by TIO GIL DJ
Summary: Un importante noble de la sociedad, Sonic the hedgehog, ha aceptado un desafío de parte de un enigmático zar ¿Podra completarlo, y asi no descepcionar a la reina?
1. La propuesta de la reina

**CAPITULO UNO:**

Debo iniciar el siguiente relato transportándome a un viejo pero conocido país europeo: Inglaterra. Allí, vivía un importante Sir en la sociedad, cuyo verdadero nombre no me acuerdo. Únicamente puedo decir que le apodaban cariñosamente "Sir Sonic" debido a que tenía una habilidad única en todo el país, e incluso, en todo el mundo: podía correr a velocidades S_úper sónicas_, y rebasar los límites jamás vistos. Aun así, era tan fino como el más grande aristócrata de la clase alta, y poseía varias propiedades, entre ellas, una mansión en las afueras de la ciudad. Esta construcción había pertenecido a sus antepasados, y había sido heredado de generación a generación hasta él, por lo que era incalculable su valor monetario y cultural. En fin, Sir Sonic era uno de los más excéntricos nobles que haya existido en Inglaterra, y este país estaba orgulloso por tan notable personaje.

Ya dada una pequeña introducción, debo decirles que, además de Sir Sonic, vivía en la mansión un mayordomo igual de raro que su amo. De su nombre tampoco me acuerdo, pero le apodaban "Knuckles" debido a que tenía en cada nudillo un par de púas afiladas que trataba de disimular con un par de guantes blancos hechos para este fin. De él puedo decir que era bastante gruñón, solitario y un poco, como les dijera yo, tonto. Pero a pesar de estos defectos, era un leal empleado, y estaba dispuesto a seguir a su patrón a cualquier lugar, fuera peligroso o no.

Precisamente, una mañana, la reina llamó por medio de una carta a Sir Sonic para que hiciera acto de presencia el palacio real. No decía el motivo, pero supuso de que se trataba de unas pequeñas informaciones importantes o una partida de cartas. Sin embargo, era muy cumplido, y por eso en un santiamén se encontraba en los aposentos reales, dispuesto a escuchar lo que le quería decir "Su majestad"

-Buenas tardes, Sir Sonic-le saludó uno de los sirvientes de la reina acercándosele-¿Me permite su gabardina, por favor?

-¡Oh sí, Claro!-contestó el erizo azul quitándose la prenda requerida-Tenga…

-Gracias. Bien, hum… Su majestad está en la sala de visitas, y lo está esperando…

Sonic agradeció, y valiéndose de sus increíbles piernas, partió como de rayo hacia donde el criado le indicaba. Cuando entró, se encontró con una gata lila sentada en un sofá bebiendo té de una tacita de cerámica. Tenía un vestido blanco con bordados del mismo color, y a primera vista no parecía ser un personaje significativo. No obstante, se trataba de la soberana de toda Inglaterra, la reina Blaze The Cat.

-Con permiso, Su Majestad-saludó el Sir inclinando reverencialmente la cabeza-He venido, como usted me ha mandado hacer…

-Sí, gracias por venir, Sonic-contestó la reina indicándole con la mano que pasara sin mayores protocolos-Ven, siéntate.

El erizo azul obedeció, y fue a recostarse en uno de los tantos sofás que había allí. Eran bastante cómodos, por lo que Sonic se hundió hasta el fondo para descansarse mejor.

-¿Cómo quieres tu té? ¿Con crema o con miel?-preguntó Blaze, sirviendo un poco del relajante liquido en una taza.

-Con crema, gracias-agradeció el Sir alisándose la solapa de su saco, pues con tantas carreras se le había desarreglado.

Pasaron algunos segundos, en los que ambos bebieron té sin decir nada. Esto impacientó un poco a Sonic, que dijo:

-No es que quiera parecer descortés, Su majestad, pero ¿Por qué me mando a llamar?

Blaze dejó de beber y puso su taza encima de su correspondiente plato tranquilamente. Luego contestó con tono despreocupado:

-Veras, Sonic… hace poco recibí una carta de parte del zar de Rusia, Ivo Robotnik…

"_Ese tipo tan raro" _pensó el Sir frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que ese zar era despótico, y siempre andaba alardeando de su poder. Poseía varios laboratorios a lo largo de su país, y con estos construía robots para servirle en el ejército. "_Un soldado robot es mucho mejor que un soldado de carne y hueso"_ decía Ivo orgulloso "_Nunca tiene hambre, nunca tiene cansancio, y lo mejor… Nunca muere"_ En son de burla, la reina le apodó "Eggman" debido a que era tan gordo que su cuerpo tenía una forma ovoide, generando la burla de los demás mandatarios.

-… En esta carta, Eggman me puso un desafío, un desafío que me pareció un poco atrevido pero igual de interesante. Se trata de recorrer el globo terrestre en busca de unas esmeraldas especiales, llamadas "Esmeraldas Caos"…

Al oír esto, Sonic soltó una pequeña risita burlona.

-Discúlpeme, Su majestad, pero usted bien sabe que esas "Esmeraldas Caos" solo son un mito inventado por alguien que no tenía nada que hacer. Cientos de arqueólogos se han roto la cabeza tratando de hallarlas y ninguno ha obtenido resultados. Por eso yo opino que…

Antes que terminara de decir la frase, la reina le puso un pergamino enfrente de sus narices. Sonic lo recibió sorprendido, y preguntó:

-¿Pero qué es esto?

-Es un mapa antiguo, Sir Sonic-contestó la reina poniendo un gesto de complacencia ante la sorpresa de su invitado-Eggman me lo mando adjunto a la carta. Lo hallaron hace un mes en una tumba egipcia, y en él se indica la ubicación de cada una de las esmeraldas Caos. Se encuentran repartidas en diferentes países-empezó a numerarlos con los dedos según iba anunciándolos- Egipto, Italia, Grecia, España, México, China… y por último, Inglaterra.

El Sir parecía escéptico. No podía creer que esas joyas antiguas existían, y más extraño le pareció que estuvieran repartidas en diferentes lugares.

-Si una está en Inglaterra, ¿Por qué no podemos ir y atraparla primero? Se nos haría más fácil…

-Ivo me explico estrictamente que habían varias reglas para el reto. Entre ellas, debíamos respetar el itinerario, e ir recolectando las esmeraldas según el orden establecido. Por eso, la primera parada debe ser en Egipto, y después en Italia, y así sucesivamente…

Sir Sonic no se daba por vencido, Así que preguntó:

-Aparte de eso ¿Cómo podemos saber si este pergamino es genuino? ¿No podría ser una pesada broma de Eggman?

-Bueno, no creo que sea una broma el hecho de que él también participe en este desafío-contestó Blaze-indicó que va a empezar dentro de dos días…

Sonic volvió a ver el documento que llevaba entre manos. Luego, reaccionó de pronto, y preguntó:

-¿Y yo que tengo que ver en esto?

La reina lo vio atentamente, y respondió:

-Bueno, supongo que usted es uno de mis allegados más apropiados para la prueba. Ya sabe, por ser atlético, mejor formado y rápido. Por eso, considere la posibilidad de mandarlo de parte mía para representarme en el desafío. Yo no podría hacerlo mucho mejor que usted, y le agradecería de sobremanera que acepte mi propuesta…

Sir Sonic empezó a pensar al respecto de todo lo que le habían dicho. Era una aventura, y a él le fascinaban las aventuras, por más peligrosas que parecieran. Por eso, no dudó en contestar:

-Acepto, Su majestad.

La reina Blaze, al oír esto, aplaudió complacida, y dijo:

-¡Buena elección, Sir! Tenga presente que tendrá mi respaldo en todo, y tan solo corra lo más rápido posible, y recolecte todas las esmeraldas antes que Eggman. Con esto, estaré satisfecha y le recompensare como es debido…

Sir Sonic inclinó la cabeza en son de reverencia, y salió de allí rápidamente. Pronto comenzaría la competencia, y tendría que empacar varias maletas para salir de Inglaterra lo más antes posible. No lo haría por el dinero. Lo haría por la emoción que conllevaba aventurarse en lo desconocido. Y, después de todo, era uno de los más importantes _Hedgehogs _de la elite…


	2. Conociendo a una amiga

**CAPITULO DOS:**

Los aposentos del palacio real eran bastante espaciosos, con corredores angostos y enormes. Esto dejaba a Sir Sonic con una pista de carrera ideal para desplazarse velozmente sin obstáculo alguno. Justo estaba pasando enfrente de una recamara, cuando oyó que un criado le llamaba.

-¿Eh?-preguntó al escuchar su nombre.

-¡Sir Sonic! ¡Sir Sonic!-le dijo un sirviente con una prenda de vestir bien doblada entre manos-¡Se le olvida su gabardina!

-¡Oh si! Gracias.

Inmediatamente se la volvió a poner, y se dispuso a retomar su camino. Sin embargo, cuando ya iba a levantar un pie, una voz a sus espaldas lo dejo petrificado.

-¡SIR SONIC!

La reconoció enseguida, y por eso puso una cara de fastidio. _"Es ella" _pensó con cansancio en sus palabras. Volteó a ver lentamente, y se dio cuenta de que una chica rosada se acercaba con paso acelerado, como queriendo prepararse para tirársele encima. Se trataba de Lady Amy Rose, una noble de buen corazón, pero con un concepto distorsionado de amor. ¿Por qué distorsionado? Pues por una extraña razón estaba totalmente obsesionada con Sir Sonic, y este siempre se la mantenía evitándola. Sin embargo, ese día él no había tomado las medidas necesarias, y para su desgracia Amy lo descubrió.

-¡SIR SONIC, ESPERE!-exclamaba ella realmente emocionada mientras se recogía el ruedo de su vestido para no tropezarse.

El erizo azul no tenia escapatoria. Tendría que enfrentársele, o sufrir las consecuencias.

-Eh… Hola, Lady Rose-saludó sin fuerzas.

-¡Hola, Sir Sonic! ¿Qué le trae por aquí?-le dijo ella dándole un abrazo que hizo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Sir Sonic ya iba a contestar, pero sabía que cualquier palabra lo comprometería, así que únicamente dijo:

-Venia de paso para saludar a la reina, eso es todo…

-¡Y para saludarme a mí también! ¿No es cierto?

-Bueno, de hecho, _my_ Lady, ya la salude…

Ella inmediatamente lo volvió a apretujar al mismo tiempo que decía:

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Es usted tan tierno!

Sir Sonic trago saliva con resignación. No sabía cuál era la razón del porque esa chica lo andaba persiguiendo todo el tiempo. En donde él iba, ella se colaba. Eso lo fastidiaba demasiado, y si no fuera por su cortesía como caballero, ya se lo hubiera aclarado. Sin embargo, decidió que era mejor reservarse esos comentarios, y simular estar complacido con la presencia de Lady Rose. Después de todo, ella era una buena amiga, y se estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Y qué le dijo la reina, Sir Sonic?-preguntó Amy con una sonrisa dulce en la cara.

-Bueno, no mayor cosa-contestó el erizo haciéndose el despreocupado-Ya sabe, saludo, partida de cartas, té y más té…

-¡Me hubieran avisado! A mí también me gustan las partidas de cartas…

"_Como sea"_ pensó él, viendo que la hora se le iba. Debía prepararse para un viaje largo, y ahora una noble fanática suya lo estaba demorando. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto, o terminaría decepcionando a la reina.

-Bien, fue un gusto verla de nuevo. Yo ya me voy y…

Sin embargo, antes que el Sir se retirara apresuradamente de allí, el mismo criado de la vez anterior lo llamó con una carta en mano:

-¡Sir Sonic! ¡No se vaya aun! ¡La reina le manda esto!

"_¿AHORA QUE?" _se dijo molesto. Aun así, disimulo su incomodidad, y volteó a ver con una sonrisa fingida pegada en el rostro.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto con cortesía.

-Tenga. La reina considero que necesitaría dinero extra para el viaje, y por eso le manda un poco…

-¿Un Viaje?-preguntó Lady Rose interesada.

-Si un viaje, _my_ Lady-contestó el criado, con una honestidad que irritó aun mas a Sonic-Nuestro Sir va a realizar una travesía a través del mundo para recolectar las… ¿Cómo se llamaban? ¡Ah sí! Las legendarias esmeraldas Caos.

A Amy Rose se le iluminaron los ojos de la emoción. Esto era mal augurio para su desdichado ídolo, que pensaba ir tan solo él con su mayordomo, Knuckles.

-¡Un viaje! ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho, Sir?-exclamó la erizo rosa mientras juntaba los manos sentimentalmente-¡Será una aventura espectacular!-Y después de estas palabras, cayó el golpe final que destrozarían los planes del erizo azul-¡Ahora mismo iré a empacar mis cosas, y…!

En esos instantes de ira des controlable, Sir Sonic se imaginaba estrangulando al sirviente por ser un chismoso desprevenido. Ahora, tendría que lidiar con una chica que lo idolatraba por casi un año completo. Ni siquiera sus pies súper veloces lo salvarían de ese terrible destino.

-Bien, Sir-dijo el criado recuperando su aire serio-Tenga, y le deseo suerte…

Acto seguido, se retiró con paso solemne de allí, dejando solos a los dos erizos. Lady Amy ya iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto un pintor entró en escena con una paleta llena de pinturas en una mano y un pincel en la otra.

-¡Lady Amy! ¡Lady Amy!-exclamaba el artista con tono preocupado-¡Le dije que se mantuviera quieta mientras pintaba su retrato! ¡Ahora tendré que volver a empezar de nuevo!

La dama soltó una risita traviesa, y vio a Sir Sonic con una mirada inocente.

-Ji ji… ¿No ve lo que causa cuando lo veo?-acto seguido, tomó por el brazo al pintor y ambos empezaron a caminar de nuevo por los corredores mientras hablaban sobre la pintura no terminada. Y antes de desaparecer en unas de las recamaras, volteó a ver, y le dedico a su querido erizo un guiño seguido por un "Adiós" elegante.

-Esa chica rara-pensó Sir Sonic lanzando un suspiro-¿Quién la entiende?

Al nomas decir estas palabras, tomó impulso y se fue corriendo tan rápido como pudo de allí. Ya se había retrasado demasiado, y era necesario recuperar el tiempo perdido.

*****

En algún lado del extenso país de Rusia, un hombre fofo y con unas lentejuelas enormes veía un manuscrito que tenía entre manos con detenimiento. Su atención estaba concentrada en el dibujo de lo que parecía ser una esmeralda verde, y lo acariciaba si se tratara de la joya verdadera.

-Pronto te tendré entre mis manos, mi preciado tesoro-susurró el desconocido mientras que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa perversa. De pronto, oyó a sus espaldas una voz metálica que lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-Señor Robotnik, ya hemos recibido el telegrama de parte de la reina de Inglaterra. Acaba a acceder a su desafío, y dice que dentro de dos días su representante ya estará listo…

Eggman (pues se trataba de este) giró su cabeza en dirección al que le hablaba, y respondió en tono gruñón:

-Bien, gracias… ya puedes retirarte.

El robot-sirviente se inclinó en señal de reverencia y salió de la estancia. Esto dejó a su amo con un rato más para pensar.

-Mhhh… Con que la reina no irá en persona… Bien, entonces eso me da una excusa para no ir yo tampoco. Si ella manda a un representante, entonces yo mandare al mío.

Descolgó un intercomunicador que estaba en su escritorio, y se llevó el auricular a la boca. Enseguida dijo:

-Llamen a Shadow, que venga a mi oficina.

Una voz al otro lado de la línea le contestó:

-A la orden, Señor Robotnik…

En pocos minutos, una sombra oscura entraba en la cámara. Era un erizo negro bien vestido y con un sombrero de bombín en la cabeza. Aun si su apariencia era graciosa, su cara denotaba una seriedad extrema.

-¡Ahhh! Justo a tiempo, Shadow…-le dijo Eggman mientras lo miraba complacido-Necesito que me hagas un gran favor…

-Sera un placer, señor-le contestó el misterioso personaje mientras se quitaba el sombrero en señal de respeto. No sabía la misión que le esperaba, pero le daba lo mismo. Después de todo, se trataba del hombre de confianza del zar, y no podía desilusionarlo.


	3. Noticia a Knux

**(Nota del autor: Es un poco corto, pero es lo unico que se me inspiro en esos momentos)**

**CAPITULO TRES:**

-¡Knuckles! ¡Ya llegue!

Rápidamente, un equidna rojo salió de la cocina con un cuchillo en una mano y una cebolla a medio cortar en la otra. Llevaba una gabacha verde con encajes y en ella se leía la frase "_El mejor chef de todo el mundo"_

-¡Ah! Con que el señor ya se encuentra en casa-dijo Knuckles mientras terminaba de rebanar la cebolla-¿Cómo le fue con la visita a la reina, señor?

-Bien, "Knux", bien-contesto el Sir quitándose la gabardina y poniéndola en un colgador de ropa situado en la entrada, junto a la puerta-Ella me hizo una propuesta, y yo la acepte…

-¿Y se podría saber cuál es esa propuesta, señor?

-Tendremos que salir de Inglaterra pasado mañana en busca de las siete esmeraldas del Caos, mi querido amigo…

El mayordomo puso una cara de extrañeza.

-¿"Tendremos" señor?-preguntó confundido.

-Sí, "Tendremos", Knuckles-contestó su amo subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto-Es por eso que debemos prepararnos lo más pronto posible, ya que dentro de dos días partiremos hacia Egipto…

El equidna rojo aun no entendía muy bien, por lo que Sir Sonic le tuvo que explicar todo con detenimiento. Desde el significado de las siete esmeraldas Caos hasta los lugares en donde estaban repartidas.

-Bueno, señor… ¿Si una está en Londres, porque no vamos y la tomamos primero?

-La reina es estrictamente respetuosa a las reglas de un desafío-contestó el Sir arrastrando unas maletas que había sacado del sótano-Eggman nos indicó que se debía hacer en el orden establecido, y eso haremos. Por eso, debemos ir primero al Cairo, Egipto…

El empleado gruñó en desacuerdo. No le gustaba mucho salir de casa, y más si se trataba por un tiempo indefinido. Aun así, no quería romper su voto de lealtad, por lo que tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes.

-¿Y qué debemos llevar, entonces?-preguntó, tratando de mejorar su humor.

-Bueno, ropa, más que nada. La comida la podemos adquirir en el camino. ¡Ah! también debes ir al aeropuerto para adquirir un avión hacia Egipto. Que sea de tres pasajeros…

-¿Tres?-preguntó Knuckles extrañado-¿Es que acaso alguien más va ir junto a nosotros?

"_Lastimosamente" _pensó el erizo azul poniendo una cara de resignación. Sin embargo, respondió:

-Eh, si. Nos va a acompañar Lady Amy Rose, una familiar de la reina…

-¿Esa que usted siempre anda evitando?

-Bueno, pues… Si, esa.

A "Knux" le parecía divertido esto. Sabía que su patrón odiaba los compromisos, y por eso no deseaba tener una novia aun, ya que le incomodaba el término "matrimonio" Con Lady Rose la cuestión se tornaba radical, pues ella le profesaba una amor incondicional, hasta fanático. _"Habrá que ver qué pasa con el tiempo" _se dijo el mayordomo poniéndose un sombrero, dispuesto a salir para adquirir la nave que los llevaría a su primera parada, el famoso país de las pirámides y los faraones.

-¡Ah! Knuckles… Cómprame algo primero cuando pases por la farmacia.

El equidna volteó a ver intrigado.

-¿Qué cosa, señor?

Sir Sonic se le acercó, y le dijo algo discretamente en el oído. Entonces el mayordomo sonrió. Su amo quería unas cuantas pastillas contra las nauseas.

-Es que me siento un poco incomodo cuando viajo en un avión… Ya sabes…-le comentó el erizo sonriendo inocentemente.

-Está bien, señor. Ahora vuelvo…

******

Era la mañana del 20 de Enero. La estación del tren de Londres era enorme, capaz de dar cabida a cientos de usuarios de sus tranvías. Precisamente, una estaba llegando de regreso. Abrió sus compuertas, y de ella salieron varios pasajeros, entre ellos, un tipo serio y oscuro como una _sombra, _y una mujer bien vestida, con _glamour_ y elegancia.

-Con que esto es Inglaterra-comentó la extraña arrastrando una maleta con rodos tras de sí-Bonito lugar, después de todo.

-Como digas, Rouge-contestó el otro, sin emoción en sus palabras-debemos encontrar el punto de encuentro con los demás participantes cuanto antes…

-¡Oh vamos, Shadow! ¿Es que acaso nunca disfrutas de la vida ni una sola vez?

-Disfrutar de la vida no me interesa ahora. Lo único por lo que estoy aquí es para cumplir las órdenes del zar…

-Si claro, ese tipo tan aburrido-comentó Rouge con desprecio-debí haberme salido de los servicios especiales desde hace tiempo… Pero después de todo, ese hombre necesita mis habilidades una vez más.

Shadow la vio aun estando de espaldas. Sabía que Rouge The Bat era una de las mejores espías de toda Europa. Con su ayuda, Eggman pudo conseguir varias veces información confidencial de otros países, y sacarle provecho a eso. En cuanto a él, se trataba de la mano derecha del zar, uno de los hombres de más confianza del mandatario. Solo a él se le encomendaban las misiones más importantes del estado, y por el momento no había decepcionado a nadie. Todo, gracias a su dedicación y disciplina que había adquirido del ejército, hacía varios años atrás.

"_Mhh… veamos, ¿Dónde estará el aeropuerto?" _se preguntó, viendo un mapa que llevaba oculto en uno de sus bolsillos. Cuando lo localizó, se dispuso a empezar a caminar sosteniendo una maleta en mano.

-¡Hey, espera! ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Rouge sorprendida.

-Al aeropuerto, ¿A dónde crees tú?-le contestó bruscamente el erizo oscuro viéndola molesto por la interrupción.

-¿A pie? ¡Para eso existen los taxis!

"_Es cierto" _reconoció Shadow. Hacia tanto tiempo que ya no andaba de civil. Normalmente, se la mantenía comandando al ejército en operativos ultra secretos, o capturando criminales peligrosos. Todo, menos ir de incognito entre tanta gente común y corriente.

-Está bien, vayamos a adquirir uno.

Rouge lo vio con orgullo. El gran preferido del zar se había equivocado.

-Bien, vamos…-dijo indicándole la escalinata que daba a la salida del submetro.

Y sin más, ambos salieron a las calles londinenses, un increíble complejo que parecía bonito y acogedor a primera vista. Sin embargo, no sabían lo que les esperaba. Enfrentarían a la majestuosa soberana de toda Inglaterra en un desafío.


	4. En el Aeropuerto

**CAPITULO CUATRO:**

Sir Sonic metía su equipaje en el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto junto a su mayordomo, Knuckles. Este, por su parte, salió de la mansión de particular, con un pantalón de tirantes y una camisa de cuadros. Esto sorprendió un poco a su amo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el equidna viendo preocupado su vestimenta-¿Es que acaso me puse la camisa al revés?

-No, no-contestó el Sir con una sonrisa en la cara-Es que como siempre te la mantienes vestido formalmente, me pareciste extraño con esa ropa. Y por cierto-le guiñó el ojo con picardía-Así te ves mucho más guapo, Knux…

El mayordomo solamente lanzo un gruñido molesto (ya que no le gustaba el sarcasmo) y se apresuró a ayudar a su patrón con las maletas. En poco tiempo, el equipaje ya estaba en su lugar correspondiente, y ambos se apresuraron a abordar el vehículo para irse enseguida.

-Y bien señor-dijo el conductor viéndolos desde el retrovisor-¿Al aeropuerto, no es cierto?

-Desde luego. Ahora, no nos retrasemos y pise el acelerador cuanto antes. No quisiera perder el desafío llegando tarde…

El chofer asintió con la cabeza, y obedeció, haciendo que el carro arrancara en dirección a la salida de la propiedad de Sir Sonic. Este se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en uno de los cojines, y esperó que la suerte lo favoreciera. Desconocía quienes eran los otros participantes, y eso le daba suspenso al asunto.

-Tal como a mí me gusta-murmuró, mientras sonreía confiadamente.

******

El aeropuerto de Londres quedaba a tan solo media hora de su mansión. Era espacioso (como la estación de trenes, he de recalcar) y en él se efectuaban los aterrizajes y despegues de diferentes aviones que iban a diferentes destinos. Precisamente en una de sus pistas, una avioneta compacta aguardaba con el motor listo para arrancar. Se trataba del _Tornado X, _una nave pequeña, pero veloz. Por lo menos, eso era lo que afirmaba su piloto, el joven zorro Miles Power, mejor conocido como "Tails" debido a las dos colas que rebozaban detrás de él.

-¿Cuando llegaran?-se preguntó el aviador viendo por todos lados. Estaba esperando a un cliente, un famoso señor llamado Sir Sonic. Iban a partir hacia el Cairo, Egipto, por motivos aún desconocidos. Sin embargo, la mayoría de veces que adquirían sus servicios eran por asuntos turísticos. _"Como siempre"_ pensó, imaginándose a un hombre vestido con un sombrero contra el sol y unos lentes oscuros, dispuesto a soportar el ardiente clima de África.

No obstante, a la lejanía vio acercarse un par de personas vestidas modestamente. De paisanos, pero discretos. Se trataba de un erizo azul, y un equidna rojo que llevaba en cada mano un par de maletas. El primero debía ser Sir Sonic, ya que su paso era elegante, y en su cara se formaba un gesto de supremacía.

-Buenos días, señor-dijo Tails tendiéndole la mano al magnate-Mi nombre es Tails Power, y voy a ser su piloto…

-¡A hora buena!-contestó Sir Sonic amistosamente-¿Podemos esperar otro poco? Es que hay un invitado más que nos acompañará…

-Por supuesto, señor. ¿Me permite su equipaje?-esto último iba dirigido a Knuckles, que caminaba vacilante intentando soportar su carga.

-Está bien… Tenga-le contestó el equidna. Inmediatamente ambos, piloto y mayordomo, transportaban las maletas hacia el avión azul que no dejaba de ronronear.

Después de esto, Tails comenzó a platicar con el Sir sobre algunas informaciones del viaje, como por ejemplo, sobre la hora en que llegarían al Cairo, cuánto dinero se podría presupuestar, que ropa requeriría, entre otras. Al poco tiempo, llegó una figura bastante conocida para el mayordomo Knuckles, pero incomoda para Sir Sonic. Era una chica que iba vestida de exploradora, llevando tras de sí a varios sirvientes que transportaban un gran número de maletas. Seguramente estas tenían dentro casi un almacén completo de ropa, y sin más preámbulos, debo decir que se trataba de Lady Amy Rose, en pocas palabras.

-¡SIR SONIC!-exclamó esta feliz a todo pulmón-No se preocupe ¡Ya he venido! ¡Qué gusto verlo!

-Eh, hola-contestó el erizo azul a lo bajo-El gusto es mío, Lady Rose…

Tails vio a la recién llegada con extrañeza. Nunca había visto a un ser así de entusiasta. Aun así, se aclaro la voz y se apresuro a presentarse:

-Buenos días, señorita. Soy Miles Power, su piloto y…

-¡Ah! Buenos días, señor Power-contesto Amy dándole un abrazo que casi le saca todo el aire-¿Vamos a despegar ya?

-Bueno, eh… si-contesto el zorrito tratando de recuperar la voz-Cuando suban todo su equipaje, podremos irnos…

-¡Qué emoción! ¿No cree, Sir Sonic?

-Sí, claro-contestó este sin ganas. Giró la cabeza, y vio a la lejanía a otras dos figuras desconocidas. Frunció el ceño, pues se acercaban hacia ellos.

-¿Quiénes serán?-se preguntó, extrañado.

En poco tiempo se pudo ver de quienes se trataban. Era un erizo negro vestido elegantemente y una murciélago bastante voluptuosa que los miraba con cierta soberbia. Sin duda alguna, se trataba de los representantes de su contrincante, el zar Ivo Robotnik.

-Buenos días, señor-dijo cortésmente Knuckles mientras le alargaba la mano al erizo oscuro. Desconfiaba de ellos, y por eso se adelantó a saludarlos, pues esa era su obligación en todo acto protocolario. Luego, se dirigió a la desconocida-Buenos días, señora.

-Buenas días-contestó Rouge con desprecio en sus palabras.

-Buenas días-repitió Shadow seriamente-Bien… con que estos son los demás competidores. Bastante disparejos, he de comentar… Un equidna, un erizo, un zorro y… ¿una chica? Bueno, no creía que se iban a rebajar a ese nivel al haber traído a un ser bastante delicado para este difícil desafío…

Esto ofendió a Lady Rose, que se mostro hostil ante el nuevo visitante.

-¿Bastante delicado? ¿Quiere apostar, señor…?

-Shadow, Shadow The hedgehog…-se apresuró a aclarar el sombrío erizo mientras sonreía cínicamente. Después, dedujo que ese erizo azul era el líder, por lo que preguntó-¿Y usted debe ser el señor…?

-Sir Sonic The Hedhehog-contestó con su característico tono ingles el aristócrata, mientras veía con malos ojos a ese tipo. Le daba mala espina, y seguramente iba a ser alguien con el que no se llevaría de las mil maravillas-Permítame presentarle al resto de mi equipo. Este es el señor Knuckles The echidna, la señorita Amy Rose y… bueno-lo consideró por un rato, pero luego se aventuro a decir-nuestro piloto, Miles Power...

-Es un placer conocerlo, señor Shadow-dijo ásperamente Lady Rose, aun rencorosa por el desprecio que le habían dedicado-Le deseo mucha suerte en la competición, pues la va a necesitar.

-¡Ja ja ja! ¡Qué graciosa!-rió Shadow con sarcasmo-¡Oh, que grosero soy! Esta es mi compañera, Rouge The Bat.

Todos los ojos se situaron en la mujer, que era bastante atractiva. En realidad, no parecía tan formal como su acompañante, y en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa divertida. _"Es una pareja bastante extraña" _pensó Tails viendo por encima del hombro de Sir Sonic. Parecía como si se hubiera presentado un cuervo junto a un pavo real.

-Bueno ¿Y que esperamos? Que gane el mejor-dijo Shadow dándose la media vuelta. Sin embargo, antes de irse, le echo un vistazo de pies a cabeza a Lady Rose, y se retiró sin más.

Esta, por su parte, parecía bastante molesta, y no tardó en decir:

-¡Ese patán si que era bastante insoportable! ¡Si lo miro junto a nosotros otra vez, juro que…!

De pronto, paró en seco, viendo que estaba formando un drama. Sonrió ruborizada, y aunque quiso decir algo, ni una palabra salió de su boca.

-A mí también me molesto su impertinencia-comentó Sir Sonic, con cara de indignación-Preveo que ese tipo va a ser un gran obstáculo para mis planes.

-Concuerdo con usted, señor Sonic-dijo Knuckles mientras se arreglaba el corbatín-Además, esa vampiresa se mira tan vulgar…

A Tails le pareció curioso que el mayordomo se fijara en esa mujer. Sin embargo, se olvido pronto de eso, y exclamó:

-¡Bien, señor! ¡Parece que ya estamos listos para despegar!

-¡Oh vaya! ¡Ya era hora!-dijo el erizo azul feliz por tal noticia. Luego, con un movimiento de su bastón, le indicó a su empleado-Vamos, ayuda a los criados de Lady Rose a meter su equipaje dentro del avión. No debemos perder ni un minuto de nuestro bendito tiempo…

-Como usted desee, Sir Sonic-contestó Knuckles inclinando levemente la cabeza. En poco tiempo, todo el equipaje de Amy ya estaba dentro de la nave, y después de esto, los pasajeros no tardaron en acomodarse en sus asientos, incluyendo al piloto.


	5. Entre el sol y el desierto: Egipto

**¡Cuando tiempo ha pasado antes de haber podido actualizar este fic! Vaya que fueron meses… cuatro, si mal no recuerdo. Pero bueno, he decidido retomarlo, y seguir con las andanzas del erizo azul en relación a la misión que le ha impuesto la reina Blaze the Cat para salvaguardar el honor de su país, y quien sabe, de su persona. Sin querer retardarlos más, procedo a presentar el quinto capítulo de la historia "Sir Sonic the Hedgehog: una vuelta al mundo"**

**Espero que lo disfruten…**

**(PD: Gracias a Sombra de Maldad. Si no fuera por él, no me recuerdo de este cuento…)**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO CINCO:**

-Aquí, Miles Power a Torre de control. Requiriendo permiso para despegar…

Una voz metálica sonó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Permiso concedido…

-Bien, gracias-dijo Tails tomando el timón del Tornado. Después, ordenó al resto de la tripulación-Sujétense…

Sin hacerse esperar, el aeroplano tomó impulso con un sonido ensordecedor, y enseguida despegó, levantándose como un ave hacia el cielo azul de Inglaterra. Pronto, todos los edificios de Londres se fueron alejando, y el "Big Ben" parecía solo un pequeño pico que se elevaba por encima de las demás casas.

-Adiós, dulce hogar-susurró Knuckles, mirando melancólico por la ventanilla. Como ya lo había dicho antes, este equidna rojo valoraba mucho su país, y por ello no le gustaba mucho salir de él. No obstante, una voz a su derecha lo trato de consolar.

-Vamos, Knux, no seas así-le dijo sonriente Sir Sonic poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro-Te prometo que sin que te des cuenta, ya estaremos de vuelta…

El mayordomo bajo la mirada, pero aun así contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro:

-Gracias señor. Le creeré…

-Y ¿En cuánto tiempo estaremos en Egipto, Miles?-preguntó Lady Rose mientras trataba de acomodarse lo mejor posible en su cojín.

-En unas veinte horas, Lady,-contestó el zorro maniobrando el avión-Y por favor, no me diga Miles, llámeme simplemente Tails ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, Mil… digo, Tails-contestó Amy amistosamente.

Pasaron algunos minutos de silencio, hasta que Sir Sonic sacó de su mochila el pergamino que le había dado la reina.

-Bueno, ahora miremos en qué lado exactamente esta la esmeralda-dijo extendiéndolo encima de su rodillas-Mhh… todo estos jeroglíficos. No puedo traducir mayor cosa, pero dedujo que se encuentra en… ¿Abu Simbel?

-¿Por qué pone esa cara, señor?-preguntó Knuckles, intrigado.

-Es que esperaba que se encontrara en un sitio menos conocido, o desconocido, quizás, pero aquí… no, no puede ser. Cientos de excavaciones se han hecho en ese sitio, y no se ha encontrado ninguna joya extraordinaria aun…

A Lady Rose le empezaba a interesar el tema, por lo que interrogó:

-¿Y por que esas esmeraldas son tan importantes, Sir?

Sonic se aclaró la voz, dispuesto a dar un discurso largo, y luego contestó:

-Las esmeraldas Caos son siete joyas con poderes extraordinarios, Lady Rose. Según una antigua leyenda egipcia, fueron creadas por los dioses desde el principio de los tiempos, cuando todo el universo era un Caos (de allí viene su nombre), como regalo a los seres vivientes de la tierra a cambio de su adoración y lealtad. Fueron recibidas con honores, y los egipcios las custodiaron por varios años con todo fervor. Todo iba bien, hasta que un sacerdote perverso, llamado Mephiles, se quiso pasar de listo, y deseo poseerlas para poder gobernar sobre todos los habitantes de la tierra, no importando su raza, credo ni religión. Sin embargo, las deidades se dieron cuenta a tiempo, y lograron detenerlo, encerrándolo por siempre en el infierno. Para evitar otro incidente como ese, decidieron entregar las siete esmeraldas a siete pueblos diferentes para que fueran cuidadas de todo aquel que quisiera apoderarse de ellas y con esto guardar la armonía en el planeta. No obstante, muchas civilizaciones han librado batallas sangrientas tratando de hallarlas, y por el momento no lo han logrado…. Hasta ahora.

Lady Rose puso una cara de convencimiento mientras decía un sonoro "Ohh!" Por su parte, Knuckles arqueó una ceja, y se acomodó lo mejor posible en su asiento.

-¿Y usted cree en esos tipos de historias, señor?-preguntó el mayordomo para alargar la conversación.

-Bueno, al principio no, pero…-Sir Sonic levantó la vista, y vio el techo del avión con un gesto de preocupación-con el hecho de la repentina aparición de las esmeraldas Caos, todo puede suceder…

Miró por la ventanilla que estaba a su derecha. Se encontraba un poco nervioso, y por una extraña razón le daba un tremendo cosquilleo en la nuca el referirse a tales joyas. Era como si algún ser sobrenatural le estuviera susurrando cosas maléficas en los oídos, y le acariciara el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo con lentitud.

-…Y no sé porque, pero ha de ser algo de mal agüero obtener esas esmeraldas-terminó pensando mientras que en su cara se formaba una mueca de primitiva angustia-Debemos ser precavidos, o las cosas tomaran giros inesperados…

Ademas, otra cosa que le preocupaba eran sus adversarios. ¿Seria ese tal Shadow The Hedgehog un duro oponente? ¿Lograria vencerle? ¿No seria el perdedor en esa contienda?

_"Según lo que miro..." _pensó convencido, recordando los ojos color rubí de su adversario _"Esto va a ser interesante. Muy interesante..._

Tomó su bastón, y se aferró de él como si de eso dependiera su vida. Knuckles no supo cómo interpretar eso, pero aun así decidió dejar tranquilo a su amo. De seguro él divagaba por su mundo, y sería una grosería si lo sacaba de él.

-Descansen, señores, por que de seguro necesitaran toda la energía posible al llegar a las llanuras africanas…-recomendó Tails desde la cabina mientras maniobraba su nave-Si necesitan algo, solamente diríjanme la palabra ¿Está bien?

-Está bien…-respondieron al unísono Lady Rose y Knuckles.

Miles giró un poco la cabeza, y les sonrió mientras guiñaba el ojo. Sin embargo, notó que la damisela no se hallaba a gusto tratando de conciliar el sueño en tal reducido espacio, por lo que indicó:

-¡Ah! Y en la gaveta a su derecha pueden encontrar almohadas y cobijas, por si tienen frio…

-¡OK, gracias!-agradeció la chica de la misma manera.

Enseguida, la eriza rosada alargó la mano y quiso abrir tal caja, pero al hacerlo, notó el porte preocupado de Sir Sonic.

-¿Qué pasa, Sir Sonic?-preguntó intrigada.

-No, no es nada importante, _my _Lady…-respondió el erizo mostrándole una cálida sonrisa para demostrar su falsa despreocupación.

Amy frunció el entrecejo, y prosiguió con su interrogatorio sin emplear precaución alguna:

-¿Seguro? Es que lo miro muy angustiado…

-No, no es nada…-terminó contestando el Sir Sonic enderezándose en su asiento-Es que solamente pienso en ese tal Shadow…

Todas las miradas fueron puestas en él. Amy Rose de pronto puso una cara de angustia, y se le acercó con determinación. No es que lo que había dicho fuera algo malo, sino que todos creyeron que era algo fuera de lo común.

-¡Oh, Sir Sonic!-dijo ella dándole un gran abrazo-¡Nunca creí que usted se pusiera en esos planos!

-¿Qué…? ¿A qué se refiere?-fue lo único que pudo atinar a decir el aristócrata al recibir tan repentina muestra de cariño. Después lo pensó unos instantes sobre tal respuesta, y hallando la falla, se apresuró a aclarar molesto:

-¡No sean unos malpensados! ¡Yo solo pienso en él porque es mi adversario! ¡No es lo que ustedes creen!

Sin embargo, y a pesar de esta sencilla explicación, Lady Rose no se le apartó por ningún motivo, tal vez para inyectarle hombría con tal contacto. Sir Sonic suspiró aun mas fastidiado, y miró hacia un lado para que de su boca no saliera otra palabra que lo perjudicara aun más.

"_Por un momento me sentí amenazado…" _se atrevió a pensar el mayordomo acomodándose en su puesto _"Con los Sires de hoy nada se sabe…"_

-¡Suélteme por favor, Lady Rose!-pidió el aristócrata con hastío-¿No ve que me está avergonzando?

-¿Me jura que dejará de hablar tonterías, Sir Sonic?-pidió ella con pena en el rostro tras ceder por algunos segundos.

"_Esto es ridículo" _pensó el erizo girando los ojos. Sin embargo, terminó respondiendo:

-Está bien, lo juro…

Lady Rose, al oírlo, sonrió aun con más ganas y se lanzó otra vez contra el erizo al mismo tiempo que exclamaba un "¡SIR SONIC!" claro y preciso. En cuanto a este, únicamente la recibió con un "¿Eh?" indeciso, y tras ver que no podía liberarse de la intrépida eriza, únicamente se resignó a seguir soportando tantos apretujamientos sin quejarse.

"_No tiene remedio…" _terminó pensando con los labios fruncidos.

Tails y Knuckles vieron esto con sorpresa, y curiosamente, los dos pensaron lo mismo sin cambiar ni una letra ni silaba:

"_El amor es ciego, bello, loco… ¡Pero, por Dios! Vaya también que es fastidioso…"_

_

* * *

_

El aeroplano en donde iba el protagonista de esta historia junto con sus amigos surcó en varias horas el territorio perteneciente a diferentes países. Pasó por España, Francia, y después de un breve viaje encima del mar mediterráneo, se llegó a Grecia, en donde se hizo una temporal parada para abastecerse de provisiones y gasolina. Además, esto fue aprovechado por Sir Sonic, que completó su equipaje con diferentes recursos que le serian útiles en su estancia en África.

Luego del abordaje, la nave volvió a despegar, y siguió con su camino sin alguna otra tardanza. El tiempo pasó con agua entre las manos, y para su fortuna, en una mañana de Septiembre Tails anunció desde la cabina del piloto que los valles áridos de Egipto se percibían a lo lejos. Sir Sonic miró por la ventanilla, y notó varias localidades pobres que a la distancia parecían pequeñas poblaciones de hormigas. Lady Rose tomó fotos como maniática (ya que no era muy discreta que digamos) y con la retaguardia adolorida, rezó para que el descenso se efectuara sin demora alguna.

No obstante, había otro aspecto que cumplir. Y es que el aristócrata había creído que todo sería fácil, no teniendo cuenta los aspectos legales que serian requeridos por el gobierno de ese país. Sin embargo, el dinero todo lo podía, y más si se utilizaba en un sitio conocido como el _tercer mundo. _

-Sir Sonic…-dijo Miles mientras maniobraba la nave-El gobierno pide impuesto de estancia…

-No te preocupes, Tails…-respondió el erizo con una sonrisa fortalecedora-Lo tengo todo previsto.

Y efectivamente, al nomas bajar del avión varios soldados africanos se acercaron con sus fusiles viejísimos, pero igualmente mortales. Tenían turbantes enormes encima de la cabeza, y sus mostachos excéntricos hacían recordar una antigua moda. Sonic les habló con algo de dificultad (pues los militares apenas sabían ingles), y después de algunas señas y gesticulaciones, los guardias recibieron sin más las libras esterlinas que eran imprescindibles para el estacionamiento legal del _Tornado_. Después se dieron la media vuelta, y se retiraron sin decir ni _pio._

-Como me gustaría que los detectives de Inglaterra fueran igual de fáciles…-se atrevió a comentar el Sir sin saber si alguien más lo escuchaba-Pero bueno, no hay tiempo que perder. Vayamos al campamento de esos señores…

-Pero si ese es un destacamento…-argumentó Knuckles al punto-No creo que dejen entrar a civiles, ni mucho menos extranjeros allí…

No obstante, el aristócrata, como lo había dicho, lo tenía todo previsto. Y como sabia que ese era uno de los continentes más pobres, no se le dio el remordimiento de usar un as debajo de la manga que utilizaba cuando los recursos lícitos no eran suficientes.

-Vamos de todos modos…-dijo por fin mientras tomaba su bastón por el mango-Unos cuantos billetes no están de mas…

Nadie le entendió tal dicho hasta que Sonic llegó a la oficina central de tal campamento, y les plantó a los superiores de ese lugar una buena cantidad de dinero de procedencia desconocida. Los militares no se hicieron de rogar, y aceptaron gustosos tal efectivo. Todo, a cambio de ayudar al inglés a ir hacia el Cairo, que era el punto inicial de la apuesta de Eggman.

Después de descargar el equipaje de los exploradores, la milicia africana trajo de los establos unos cuantos camellos, y los usaron a modo de remolcadoras de carne y hueso. Los animales soportaron sin dificultad alguna las petacas, y no se quejaron aun teniendo encima las pesadas cosas de Lady Rose. Sin embargo, había otra cosa con la cual Sonic no contaba. Y es que el noble detestaba con toda el alma cabalgar, no importando si fuera un rocín o un apestoso dromedario.

-Vamos, Señor Sonic…-dijo Knuckles acomodándose entre las jorobas de la cabalgadura-No es tan malo como se mira…

-¡Por que no pudieron traer automóviles en lugar de estas bestias!-regañó el erizo fastidiado por su aversión hacia los nobles animales-¡Esas…-miró con desdén a un camello que tenía a su lado-… Esas cosas no tienen ni una pizca de gracia!

Sin duda alguna el animal debió escucharlo, ya que le dedicó un tierno lametón que escandalizó cada miembro de su larga ascendencia anglosajona. El Sir se sacudió el moflete totalmente incomodo, y cruzó los brazos temblando de la indignación. Claro está que sus compañeros rieron de lo lindo ante esta reacción, y trataron de consolarlo, sin lograrlo por lo visto.

Finalmente, el aristócrata aceptó a subirse encima de esas enormes moles color castaño, y sin más que decir la caravana empezó su travesía desde tal sitio hacia el Cairo. Los militares, por un poco de dinero más, aceptaron darle escoltas junto con una gran cantidad de armas y municiones. Sonic vio esto con cierta desaprobación, pero intuyó que tales artefactos bélicos iban a ser de gran ayuda durante toda su travesía. Como había dicho el comandante de ese destacamento, el desierto aravico era enorme, y no se sabía con que se podía topar en esos parajes desconocidos. Tenía bajo su tutela dos sirvientes y una damisela, por lo que no se negó a que sus guardaespaldas usaran fusiles de alto calibre para el viaje.

El sol era abrasador, y sin hacerse esperar, las sombrillas no fueron desperdiciadas. Lady Rose se puso un par de capas de protector solar, y uso de buena manera unos enormes lentes oscuros llevados para tal fin. Knuckles se quitó de encima varias prendas de vestir, y con frecuencia gruñía fastidiado al respecto de lo mal que estaba el clima en tal país. Tan solo Sir Sonic y Tails no se quejaban, ya que el primero no sentía tanto calor por ventilarse al girar rápidamente sus dos colar a modo de aire acondicionado, y el segundo prefería no opinar nada sobre el tema. Se estaba rostizando, pero se consolaba diciendo que lograría obtener una envidiable piel bronceada en tan solo un par de horas. Por su parte, los militares que iban detrás de ellos no demostraban emoción alguna, y tan solo se limitaban a limpiarse el sudor con ayuda de un pañuelo reglamentario en su uniforme.

-¿En cuanto tiempo llegaremos, Sir Sonic?-preguntó Lady Rose mientras se abanicaba un poco.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero por los gestos de los dos soldados pienso que no va a ser muy pronto…

La chica volteó a verlos, y luego repuso:

-Pero ¡Si ellos no cambian nunca de gesto!

Sin embargo, de pronto uno de los escoltas se alborotó sin previo aviso, y exclamó:

-¡Hemos llegado al oasis del molino francés! ¡Aquí avanzaremos por hoy!

Sir Sonic les vio frunciendo el ceño, y se preguntó:

-¿Oasis del molino francés? ¿Qué significa eso?

No obstante, Miles le aclaró igual de emocionado:

-¡Mire, Sir Sonic, agua!

El noble giró la cabeza en dirección al lugar que el piloto apuntaba, y para su sorpresa vio un enorme estanque llenó del vital liquido al lado de una construcción hecha en la dura roca del desierto. Apresuraron el paso, y en pocos minutos se hallaron en tal sitio, viendo con agrado su reflejo proyectado en la superficie de tal oasis. Descargaron algunas pertenencias, y después de amarrar a los camellos para que descansaran un rato sin escaparse, fueron a recostarse en el pasto crecido en los alrededores de ese paraje. Los soldados revisaron que sus armas estuvieran dispuestas a disparar, y los demás se dedicaron a platicar un rato entre ellos.

-Que bueno es parar después de andar todo el día caminando como locos por todo el desierto…-opinó Lady Rose quitándose los zapatos en el acto-Juraría que me hubiera muerto a media travesía de la desesperación…

-Si, tiene razón…-constató Prower dándose aire con ayuda de su roído sombrero café-Viendo cómo vamos, diría que mañana ya estaremos en la capital.

-Eso espero…-dijo Sir Sonic haciendo unas cuantas anotaciones en su diario personal-Tenemos que aprovechar cada minuto que se nos da. No quisiera que ese tal Shadow se quedara con el honor de ser el vencedor de esta contienda…

-Eso me hace pensar…-habló Knuckles rascándose la cabeza-¿Cómo estarán ellos?

-Poco me interesa…-respondió Sonic crudamente-Que se lo trague junto con su compañera las dunas del desierto, si este lo permite…

Todos rieron por lo bajo al oír esto. Hubo un momento de silencio, que rotó cuando Lady Rose comentó:

-Esa agua… Se mira refrescante y limpia ¿Por qué se fueron los que vivían en este lugar?

Indudablemente se refería a la existencia de la construcción erguida a la par del estanque. Estaba semi destruida, y a un costado se encontraba incrustada una enorme rueda de molino, que con seguridad era usada para accionar la piedra que trituraba los granos al hacer pan. Además, en una de sus paredes se podía leer con un claro francés "Danos el pan de cada día…", haciendo alusión al famoso versículo bíblico.

-Si, es misterioso que ya nadie viva aquí…-corroboró el aristócrata poniendo una cara de extrañeza-Pero algo me dice que no es de buena suerte recordarnos sobre el paradero de los antiguos pobladores de este sitio…

Miles tomó un sorbo de agua proveniente de su cantimplora. Después se limpió los labios con la manga de su chaqueta, y con indiscreción, preguntó:

-¿Acaso es supersticioso, Sir Sonic?

Alzó ambas manos, y queriéndole dar más dinámica a su interrogatorio, prosiguió con misticismo:

-¿Maldiciones, fantasmas o aves de mal agüero? ¿Eso le aterra?

Sir Sonic gruñó incomodo, pero aun así aclaró como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo:

-No, en lo absoluto. Lo único es que nuestro amiguito que esta empalado en aquella saliente no me agrada demasiado…

Enseguida señaló a una enorme roca que estaba incrustada en una pared natural de granito situado a varios metros de distancia. Todos voltearon a ver hacia esa dirección, y con espanto notaron que un esqueleto se erguía del suelo con una estaca clavada en el sitio correspondiente al vientre. Tal arma la tenía incrustada entre los huesos de su abdomen, y le servían como un macabro soporte, lo cual lo transformaba en una especie de paleta humana. Knuckles tragó saliva con dificultad, e igualmente los demás hicieron lo mismo.

-Es… es un esqueleto…-comentó Miles con varias gotas de sudor recorriéndole las sienes.

-No hace falta explicarlo…-le dijo un tanto molesto Sir Sonic.

Nadie habló sobre aquello por unos momentos, hasta que la voz ronca de uno de los escoltas sonó a sus espaldas.

-¿No quiere más agua, Sir Sonic?

-No gracias…-agradeció el erizo con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente, vio el rostro pálido de los demás exploradores. Volteó a ver hacia donde ellos miraban, y se dio cuenta de la calaca colgada en aquel peñasco. Enseguida miró a su compañero, y entre ellos soltaron una carcajada que resonó por los alrededores.

Lady Rose salió de tal trance al oír esto, e indignada, preguntó a los escoltas:

-¿Por qué ríen de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso es motivo de gracia?

El africano no contestó, y siguió carcajeándose de lo lindo por un buen rato más. Aun así, tuvo que parar, ya que la mirada de molestia de la _Lady _le comunicó que ya se estaba pasando de listo.

-Perdónenos, señores…-aclaró limpiándose el bigote con la mano-pero es que nos pareció gracioso que ustedes se quedaran como momias en un museo al ver ese montón de huesos inanimados. Nunca pensamos que los veríamos de esa forma.

Miró detrás de si, y le guiñó un ojo al otro. Este sonrió con más ganas, y recostó su fusil contra el hombro.

-Está bien. Si resulta tan natural para ustedes un pobre diablo a quien empalaron en un desierto…-ordenó Lady Rose con repugnancia por tal empalagoso momento-Explíquenos porque él está allí…

El guardia respondió de la manera más cortés posible:

-Bueno, pues es un francés de los que vivían aquí. Según lo que me han contado era un panadero, y traía a este sitio sus granos para molerlos antes de hacer el producto…

La palidez volvió a los rostros de los extranjeros.

-¿Un Francés?-preguntó con la voz entrecortada Tails-Yo… yo pensé que era un africano…

-No, señor…-corroboró el africano con simpleza-Todo ocurrió hace como cincuenta años, cuando varios extranjeros como ustedes quisieron hacer productiva esta tierra, con la esperanza de hacerse ricos a costa de los nativos de estas dunas. Para hacerles la historia más corta, les diré que estos francesitos se asentaron por los alrededores, y plantaron varias hectáreas de trigo en parcelas especiales que contenían tierra exportada de otros valles. Sin embargo, vieron que no podían trabajar con todos aquellos terrenos por si solos, así que contrataron a los _tuareg _para que les ayudaran a cultivarla a cambio de un pago mensual. El pueblo aceptó, y comenzó a ayudarles sin descansar ningún momento, cosa que estaba escrita en el contrato…

El tipo se interrumpió a si mismo, y bebió un poco de su cantimplora. Todos se pusieron al tanto de su relato, pero al ver que no proseguía, Knuckles preguntó intrigado:

-¿Y entonces?

El guardia le miró, y dándose cuenta de que había dejado todo en suspenso, continuó:

-¡Oh si! Los franceses miraron con agrado la entera sumisión de los nativos, e intentando salirse con la suya, tramaron un método con el cual hacerse ricos sin pagar ni un céntimo a los pobres _tuaregs. _Los engañaron diciendo que el próximo día iba ser el de pago, y cuando llegaba el próximo día, se decía que iba a ser mañana, y así fue alargándose el periodo en donde nuestros antepasados se quebraban el lomo laborando sin recibir la gratificación que les correspondía debido a excusa que les habían dicho los extranjeros…

Se detuvo un poco, y bebió algunos sorbos de agua. Después se rascó la cabeza por debajo del turbante, y finalizó diciendo:

-Sin embargo, los _tuareg _se fastidiaron de tanta tardanza, y dándose cuenta de que los estaban tomando por el pelo, decidieron darles una lección a los franceses que los habían contratado. Y cuando digo lección no me refiero a un par de palmadas en las nalgas. No señor: quemaron sus sembradíos, los apresaron, los azotaron en público, y finalmente los empalaron para demostrar así su valor entre las otras tribus que vivían en este desierto. Es que para los _tuareg _eso significa el valor de un hombre, y mientras más sujetos empalas, más valor obtienes con el acto. Por eso, el único esqueleto que se conserva de esa masacre es la que está colgada en ese peñasco, y por lo visto, ha dado el resultado deseado: ningún extranjero ha querido venir a reclamar el molino, ya que tienen miedo de que los nativos reaparezcan y los hagan comida de fieras…

Se puso un dedo en el mentón, y mirando hacia arriba, repuso:

-Aunque en esas circunstancias, preferiría que me comiera una alimaña antes de recibir azotes, escarmientos y demás castigos por el estilo… Pero bueno, esa es una historia más para el folklor de Egipto.

Vio a su compañero y sonrieron de una forma molesta, mostrando sus dientes amarillentos y corroídos. Aun así, esto no molestó en lo mínimo a Sir Sonic y a sus acompañantes, ya que estos se mantuvieron con la boca cerrada por un buen momento, como dándole un minuto de silencio a los caídos en tal batalla. Aunque técnicamente, eso no fue una batalla, pues eran cientos de _tuaregs _contra una pequeña colonia de franceses.

-Creo que no me dan ganas de meterme al agua, después de todo…-replicó Lady Rose un tanto asustada.

Knuckles, por su parte, gruñó molesto, viendo al guardia en el acto. Le había fastidiado su indiscreción, y en cierta manera su sangre inglesa ardía en ganas de darle una paliza por decir tales cosas con la mayor tranquilidad en el mundo. En cuanto a Tails, simplemente empezó a ver hacia otro lado para distraerse con otra cosa antes de dejar al descubierto sus emociones.

-Vaya que si fue una mala cosa ¿verdad?

Sir Sonic había repuesto lo anterior. Todos voltearon a verlo, y aguardaron intrigados que él terminara con su afirmación, pensando que iba a decir algunas palabras bellas en honor a los difuntos. Sin embargo, el erizo azul terminó diciendo con la mayor calma del universo:

-Si yo hubiera sido uno de los franceses, me hubiera ido hacia el extranjero al nomas oír a lo lejos el galopar de los caballos de los _tuaregs. _Yo no me quedaba ni por todo el trigo del mundo en esta tierra maldita. ¡Vaya, que mensos fueron esos tipejos! ¡Ya sé porque la selección francesa de rugby siempre pierde frente a la selección inglesa!

Todos pusieron una cara de hastío al oír esto.

"Vaya que si es poco precavido…" se aventuró a pensar Tails al escucharlo con tal descaro "Deberá cerrar mas la boca, o los nativos de este lugar se lo cargaran mucho antes que pueda recibir yo mi pago…"

Lady Rose se abanicó unas cuantas veces más. Después suspiró, y se puso de pie, aun teniéndolos descalzos.

-De una u otra forma, ya volvieron a mi las ganas increíbles de meterme en el agua-dijo luego con una sonrisa picara en el rostro, tal vez tratando de infundirle animo a los demás- ¿Quién me acompaña?

Los africanos le miraron con interés. Ver a una inglesa en traje de baño no era una cosa que pasaba muy a menudo por esos valles.

-Paso…-repuso Sir Sonic con indiferencia.

Ella le miró con enojo, como ofendida.

-Vaya, vaya…-dijo con una ceja alzada y puesta en jarras-ahora resulta que no le agrada mi compañía ni en tierra ni en agua…

-No, no es eso-contestó el erizo azul sin dirigirle ni siquiera la mirada-Simplemente no se me apetece mojarme sin razón alguna, y menos estando en tierra desconocida, en donde una sanguijuela se puede meter en donde menos te lo esperas…

Después miró a Lady Rose, y terminó con una sonrisa intrigante:

-Y siendo usted mujer, yo me protegería _muy _bien…

Enseguida dirigió la mirada hacia la altura del ombligo de su compañera, un poco entre las piernas. Lady Rose entendió esto, y enseguida se puso colorada de la vergüenza. Aun así se repuso, y con enojo, exclamó mientras se ponía ambas manos a la altura de la ingle:

-¡Sir Sonic! ¡Usted si que se pone insoportable cuando se lo propone!

-¡No, no se enoje, _my _Lady!-trató de calmarle el Sir mientras reía agradablemente-¡Solo bromeaba!

Acto seguido se puso de pie, y se acercó a la damisela con humildad. Se le plantó enfrente con suma caballerosidad, y le tomó de la mano al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Se lo juro. Es mi palabra de hombre…

Rose se puso más colorada al ver esto, pero aun así sonrió y no se atrevió a armar oración alguna mientras duraba tal contacto. Knuckles observó también esto, y soltó una débil carcajada por lo bajo. Sir Sonic era tan impredecible, que podía transformarse en cualquier cosa en cualquier momento. En un instante parecía un niño travieso de pocos años de edad, y en otro se convertía en el fino _gentleman _que era.

"_Vaya, vaya…" _pensó él mientras miraba esta escena con agrado _"Este señor si es el más excéntrico que haya podido conocer antes…"_

En cuanto a los guardianes, estos observaron indiferentes ante esta situación.

"Que el Alá bendiga su relación…" pensó uno de ellos entre dientes "Y les dé tantos hijos como las arenas del desierto…"

Aunque cabe recalcar que, viendo la insistencia provocativa de Lady Rose y la resistencia de su amado, esto nunca iba pasar. Primero nevaría en el Sahara, es seguro.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que Sir Sonic reaccionara y se dejara ya la mano de la damisela. Luego carraspeó un poco abochornado, y cogiendo su bastón, se dio la media vuelta para retirarse en dirección a los camellos. Sin embargo, Lady Rose vio esta reacción con sorpresa. Ella, al menos, esperaba que el erizo aceptara su propuesta de ir a nadar juntos en el oasis.

-¡Espere, Sir Sonic…!-exclamó ella caminando hacia él-¿No puede reconsiderar aunque sea una vez lo que yo…?

-Discúlpeme, my _Lady_-respondió el tipo viéndole por el rabillo del ojo-pero tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por hacer…

Acto seguido, siguió con su camino silenciosamente. Tails le miró intrigado, y Lady Rose únicamente se limitó a suspirar decepcionada.

-¡Y cuando creía que ya lo tenía entre manos…!-susurró cruzando los brazos.

El mayordomo del noble notó esta reacción, y poniéndose de pie, trató de consolar a la muchacha diciéndole:

-¡No se ponga así, Lady Rose! De seguro el amo Sonic tiene algunas cosas de suma importancia por constatar. Ya sabe: con lo rápido que salimos de Inglaterra, lo rápido que aterrizamos y lo rápido que vamos a llegar al Cairo… Todo eso necesita organización y tiempo, como sabe…

A pesar de estas palabras, Lady Rose no abandonó el gesto de desesperanza, y respondió sin ganas:

-Eso espero…

Enseguida, se dio la media vuelta y fue en dirección al oasis, seguramente para despejar la mente. Knuckles y Tails vieron con lastima tal acción, y el piloto se le acercó al mayordomo con cierta intriga.

-Oiga, no es que quiera parecer entrometido, pero…-preguntó el joven zorro-¿Su amo es todo el tiempo así?

-Solamente cuando se trata de agua-se limitó a responder el equidna.

Miles alzó una ceja aun más confundido.

-¿Agua? ¿Es que le teme al agua?

Knuckles iba a contestar, pero sabía sobre algo que le impedía dar más detalles. Algo llamado "lealtad y confianza"

-Bueno, pues es mas el hecho de meterse al agua y mojarse…-terminó diciendo el mayordomo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa descreída, cosa que no era usual en su personalidad-Él no trae ropa de baño, y de seguro teme que lo miremos en…

Dejó de hablar. Eso si que era hablar demasiado. Sin embargo, esto dejó "picado" a Miles, que, confiado en la respuesta, completó diciendo:

-¿Calzoncillos, acaso?

-¡Si, en calzoncillos!-exclamó enojado el equidna, viéndole con molestia-¿Es que acaso no tiene sentido común, y completar mentalmente lo que acabo de decir? ¡No puede referirse a los cuatro vientos sobre la ropa interior de mi amo! ¡No ve que me puede despedir!

-¿Qué tiene mi ropa interior, Knuckles?

La voz de Sir Sonic a sus espaldas lo dejó petrificado. Lentamente giró sobre sus pies, y miró al aristócrata con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Sin embargo, por el tamaño de la gota que recorría su frente se podía adivinar que sus intenciones no eran esas. Y precisamente, el erizo azul notó esto, pues alzó una ceja desconfiadamente al verlo en tales circunstancias.

-Dejemos de hablar de mi ropa interior, y preocupémonos por las tiendas de acampar…-finalizó diciendo el noble tomando de nuevo su bastón, y dirigiéndose hacia las ruinas del molino.

Knuckles bajó la mirada con sumisión y vergüenza, y encorvado, respondió en voz baja mientras se dirigía hacia los camellos, que descansaban de buena gana después de haber caminado un buen número de kilómetros en ese día:

-Está bien, amo. Como usted ordene…

* * *

**Un poco corto, me temo. Bueno, se que este capítulo no representa mayor acción a la historia, pero sin embargo lo hice para hacer una pequeña introducción a la estancia de nuestros amigos en suelo africano. En la próxima entrega, mostraré que los **_**tuareg **_**no están muy preocupados por darles una fiesta de bienvenida a Sonic y sus amigos. Más bien, parece que les agrada demasiado la idea de tener más extranjeros en sus tierras. **

**Esperen ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Mejor no le quito el suspenso al trama. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y que, si les nace del corazón, me dediquen aunque sea un **_**review. **_**No es mucho, y a un escritor le encanta que al abrir su correo vea un mensaje procedente de Fanfiction. **

**SALUDOS DE PARTE DE TIO GIL DJ!**


End file.
